


Someone Like Me

by Tom_Stone



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Heartbreak, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Stone/pseuds/Tom_Stone
Summary: Tom telling Chris he's got a crush on him.





	Someone Like Me

**Chapter 1**

 

It was a chilly evening at the very middle of spring in Moscow, colourful and full of light as if the skies were made of violet glass. The street behind the giant lobby window looked rather crowded but the hotel itself kept its silence, too expensive as usual and therefore somehow empty.

Tom went to the main hall where the piano was placed. Earlier this evening he thought he would be running today but now this idea didn't look very appealing, there were too many people outside. What's more, he never liked evening training. Who would be willing to do sports after a busy day? None. Mornings were way better.

He came to the piano, opened the lid and tried some of the keys. It was a good instrument, quite an old one. One could expect it would be dusty, but the piano was spotless, as if it was brought from a concert hall yesterday. Some definitely was taking care of it.

Tom sat down. He felt gloomy today. There were no particular reasons for such a mood, at least he would prefer not to mention them. In fact he was fine. Okay. Calm enough to look happy with the incredible gifts his fate gave him.

The only guest seated next to the lobby bar, an old Indian wealthy enough to be bored wherever he would go for business or leisure looked at him briefly and returned to his coffee and newspaper.

What a luck it was to have the rest of the team going out tonight. At least he didn't have to be funny and charming and smart. Not that he didn't like that. It just wasn't the right day.

Tom stilled for a minute trying to remember the song he wanted to play. Yes, it was there, simple and sad. He did have a right to play such a music, didn't he?

 _I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

He'd never dare to say that. Not to Chris. This friendship was way too precious to destroy it like this. 

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._  
  
_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._  
  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Tom didn't sing, his voice was "weak and untrained", as one of the producers had said to him several years ago. But this song was famous enough to make everyone question if he had a crush on someone.

 _You know how the time flies_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_  
_We were born and raised_  
_In a summer haze_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_  
  
_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you two_  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_  
  
_Nothing compares_  
_No worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes_  
_They are memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_  
  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".*_

Tom played the last notes. It was really a bit of heartbreaking but he could manage.

The piano went silent but when Tom let his hands fall he suddenly felt someone was watching him. He turned round, maybe a little bit too harshly. There was Chris at the doorway leaning on the wall. Arms crossed, pose deceptively relaxed. He was definitely following the music almost all the way through.

Tom forced himself to smile but tried to look pensive at the same time. He knew Chris wouldn't buy it otherwise.

"Well... How's this?"

"Beautiful." Chris drew himself up and slowly crossed the hall. "You've never told you're a pianist."

"I'm not. Was lucky to get a good teacher at school, nothing special."

"I see."

Chris approached the piano and stopped next to its far edge. Tom felt he was starting to have warm fuzzies. He didn't understand if it was irritating of peasant.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Chris smiled at him.

"Listening?"

It was a very warm, caring smile Chris would be giving to Tom only. A special something Tom was keeping possessively in the deepest cave like a greedy dragon. But now it almost made him blush.

"I mean... I thought you went out with everyone."

"I didn't feel I was in the right mood."

"Neither did I."

"Right." Chris raised his eyebrows. "Want a drink?"

It was clear he didn't want to leave Tom like this, sad and lonely, tête-à-tête with an old piano. Tom looked down and a wide grateful smile spread across his face even though he didn't want it to be this obvious. Then he looked at Chris again.

"Okay."

"Let's go upstairs." Chris told him. "There's a very nice terrace there. Have you ever had your evening drink on the Red Square?"

Tom shook his head. They took two whisky in the lobby bar (one neat, one on the rocks) and went to the top floor. The elevator brought them to the very roof of the building.

There was a small summer bar there as well but it was closed now; all the umbrellas were folded and simply stood there like silent ghosts. Still some of the lights were on, hidden behind the small and definitely very enduring palm trees.

Chris crossed the roof approaching the far edge where the glass wall was placed. Tom followed him.

"Look," Chris told him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tom nodded. He could see the front square before him, red stars, dark walls, damp pavement glittering like fish scale.

"It is."

Chris took a gulp from his glass and looked at him.

"I will be missing it."

Tom raised his eyebrow.

"What, the tour?"

Chris smiled at him again, his expression becoming surprisingly sad.

"You."

For one brief moment Tom felt like he was falling somewhere. He did his best not to open his mouth, not to let the tears come. Sometimes this gift, an ability to cry whenever it was necessary was very, very uncomfortable.

"Oh..." He managed to get out finally. "I mean... I..."

Chris started to look very guilty.

"I'm sorry...", he said.

"No." Tom cleared his throat. "Don't be."

Chris nodded. He waited.

"I will be missing it too."

He took his glass and drank all at once because it was coming. There was no way back. His eyelids started to burn, the vision became blurry, and Tom knew Chris was watching it. Witnessing his deconstruction. He felt so embarrassed and angry with himself he even started to blush.

And then suddenly he felt Chris was hugging him.

"No, no, no. Shhh... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was a bear hug you can't twist out of this easily, and frankly speaking Tom didn't want to. He knew he looked stupid. Ridiculous. He was such a looser today. But somehow by the way Chris was holding him now he understood they were not ruining their... bond. He wouldn't call it a friendship.

And it was such a relief.

The seconds passed by, and they still were hugging each other on this roof; apparently none of them wanted to let go. When Tom stopped hyperventilating and started breathing normally Chris loosened his grip and looked at him again.

"You're okay?" he asked.

Tom gave him an apologetic smile, and Chris patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's take a sit," he said.

They returned to the silent summer bar and sat on one of the rattan-sofas. Tom took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you," he started. "Long... long ago."

Chris nodded. He was definitely paying attention to everything Tom wanted to say, to every movement, every brief look. But somehow this intense interest didn't make Tom feel uncomfortable.

"I know," he replied.

"Do you?" Tom raised his eyebrows, he was surprised.

"You weren't very subtle about that, were you?" Chris smiled again, and even if his words made Tom feel exposed it wasn't unpleasant. In fact their mutual confidence was becoming deeper now.

"Ah!" Tom chuckled. "I wasn't, you're right."

Then he became serious again. It hurt anyway.

"It won't change anything. For me, I mean. I am a grown man..."

"No!" Chris interrupted him finally, and Tom's blood ran cold. "God, I hate it. I hate when you're hurt."

"Oh..."

"Not to mention the moments when it's me who hurts you."

"You never did." Tom replied barely above a whisper.

"Look..." Chris continued softly. "You're not the only one here who was keeping feelings to himself." Tom looked at him, amused.  "I'm not telling it to comfort you. I... I mean... I'm in love with you."

For a moment or two Tom even had to stop breathing.

"What..."

"I am."

"You're married."

"I know."

Chris looked so miserable, and suddenly Tom felt a critical need to make him feel better. To make him feel accepted, important... loved. So Tom leaned forward and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> * Someone Like You by Adele


End file.
